buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Uniformed Warriors of Love and Courage
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ We reach the end of the civil war in Hero World, and the last deck to make an appearance is the new and powerful Superheroine deck. This deck is disgustingly powerful. Having both defense and offense that the rest of Hero World is jealous about, especially since the cards are also dirt cheap, while generasting and nearly never losing any resources by conventional means. Bushiroad, what is it with you and making the moe-moe decks into something that borders on degenerate? So much that you have to design a counter for them in the same set? Said counter is only for Hero World, so boo to that. Anyways, the deck... Holy moly, this deck. Let's cut the chase and get to the meat of things right away. Blazer Frill with her 6k power, Move and ability to gain gauge each time she beats a monster is not only incredibly good, it is also free, for some reason. She is simple, but good. And then the card that spits in the face of many legion/archetype based decks and their "pitiful" attempts at supporting their monsters: Formal Frill. Granting every Superheroine the Penetrate ability, while also being able to Double Attack herself, all for the price of 1 gauge (And nearly 15 bucks, if you are buying singles), this girl does not play around will plow the opponent into the ground at any chance she gets to do so. Be smart and chain Counter destruction to her Double Attack, so the opponent cant save her...be smart...unlike me. Military Frill is a 3 Crit Size 1 with 4k power, basicly. What more do you need to know? Oh yeah, free. Racer Frill is BROKEN-- I mean, she is a Dragoarcher that is free, and she has Move on her own...... Yup. That is a thing. Sailor Frill is a walking Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze. Perfect for guarding your center in case you dont have a Move monster, and resting something dangerous that is Size 2 or lower....um, yeah, I will repeat, that is a good ability to have. Familiar, Plitz is a searcher for basicly everything in this deck, bar spells. And the only Mascot monster that exists, currently. He is really good, even with those stats. The glue that keeps the deck together is Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage, and his insane ability to counter-Transform when a Superheroine is attacked, bouncing your monster into your hand and getting a 6k defensive butt. All for 1 gauge. So you effectively null an attack and you dont lose resources. Bounce Racer Frill? Draws for days. Ugh, this is just a really unfair deck. And that goes double when we add Masked Vantage, "Lavish Body, Gorgeous Mask!" into the mix. Bounce a Superheroine to call him, get an extra attack, and protect all your important cards wihout really losing anything. Gorgeous Mask Vantage is not a must in the deck, however, and is just my addition, as he is honestly better than the other Impact Superheroines might use. If that was everything I would at least just be annoyed by the deck... Besides the usual I've Seen Through Your Moves! shenanigans, this deck has a ton of exclusive shields and defensive options. Like Sailor Barrier, who is either an attack negate that can stop link attacks, for reasons that are beyond me, and a Dragobond without the life gain. I honestly do not understand why this card needs to be as good as it is, because holy moly, this borders on all corners of broken and unfair. Like Dragobond itself. And just to add insult to injury, Tears Don't Suit a Maiden recycles Superheroines and heals you for one life, while also being the Dragoenergy for the girls. Because Pancakes. Military Launcher. Why in the name of Arceus are you a cheaper and better Dragonic Destroy??? Pay 1 gauge if you have a Superheroine to destroy any monster the opponent has, and then deal 1 damage to them. For 1 gauge. No further comments. Wakey Thump SHOOTER is a nasty little card in itself, generating more resources for you, and forcing the opponent to either give you said resources, or minus like no tommorrow. And it works surprisingly well with Military Launcher, as resident Superheroine player Edin the White Mage might be able to tell you. What else do we have..? Oh yes, I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil. Pay 1 gauge to give Masked Vantage, any Masked Vantage, at Counter speed, power and defense +2000, +1 critical and Counterattack. The thing is...you can cast this during the first attack of your Masked Vantage, so the guy will be hitting for 3 damage both times. Really nasty stuff. And having an 8k defnsive wall with Counterattack until the end of the turn is scary. I did it everyone! A few hours too late, but I managed to get all the decklists done for Buddy Rave! Now I can start on the informatives for D-BT02! ...It's a hollow victory, because it just means more work. QwQ But at least I can now move onto something that is not Hero World! For now. Category:Blog posts